The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Daphne plant, botanically known as Daphne×burkwoodii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Moonlight Sonata’.
The new Daphne plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Daphne×burkwoodii ‘Briggs Moonlight’, not patented. The new Daphne plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the spring of 2003 on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Briggs Moonlight’ in a controlled nursery environment in Eugene. Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new Daphne plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Eugene. Oreg. since July, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Daphne plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.